hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love from Rent is preformed in Hogwarts Greatt Hall. It is sung by Finn, Brody, Patrick and Liam with Hufflepuff Students. At a rainy day at Hogwarts in 1993, is Finn sitting at his bed at the Hufflepuff Basement as Brody, Patrick and Liam joining him. Patrick ask him why he is sitting there all alone while the other Hufflepuffers are having fun at the basement. Finn tells them that he is thinking about what they have been through the years. He also tells them that he thinks they've been through alot and that they all have lost a parent. Brody agrees by suggesting to remember each parent which Liam replied that it have to be a special memorial. The Dunson Brothers decides to preform a song, inspirate by the Hufflepuffs Karaoke Party. Brody and Patrick visit Dumbledore at his office by asking for approval to preform in the Greatt Hall. Dumbledore heard their plan and agrees that it's a beautiful way to remember their lost of their parents, but also tells them to include the rest of the students. It have to be a memorial where everyone can remember someone they've lost. The greatt hall is covered by black carperts and in the middle of the hall, there's a big podium. Its very dark, but because the flying candles it create a beautiful atmosphere. While the Hufflepuff students, which include Brittany, Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Max, makes themselves ready to perform, is Liam struggling if he should perform for all the students. Finn talks to him, encourage him to sing for his mother, but Liam refuse. Finn accept it, and with everyone they're making themselves ready. The songs starts with all the Hufflepuff students standing behind, while Finn, Brody and Patrick standing at the foreground, singing the beginning chorus with the Huffles as backup. Students from other houses and professors are watching while Liam joins later his three brothers. Finn is looking proud when he joins and they all are getting emotional through the song. As the performance nears the end, every singer spread out their wand and the top of their wands glows a bright light. After the song is finished, the four brothers hugges each others, crying, while all the students applause for them. Lyrics Finn, Brody and Patrick with Hufflepuff Students: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Finn (with Hufflepuff Students): How about (love?) Patrick (with Hufflepuff Students): How about (love?) Brody (with Hufflepuff Students): How about (love?) Finn, Brody and Patrick with Hufflepuff Students: (Liam: Measure in) love Finn, Brody, Patrick and Liam with Hufflepuff Students: Seasons of (Brody with the Girls: Love) (Patrick with the Boys: Love) Seasons of (Brody with the Girls: Love) (Patrick with the Boys: Love) Finn: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Brody: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Patrick: In truths that she learned Or in times that he cried Liam: In bridges he burned Or the way that she died Finn, Brody and Patrick with Hufflepuff Students: It's time now to sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends Finn, Patrick and Liam with Hufflepuff Students (Brody): Remember the love (Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from above) Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love) Finn and Patrick with Hufflepuff Students: Seasons of (Liam with the Boys: Love) Seasons of (Liam with the Boys: Love) Brody: Measure your life, measure your life in love Videos Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Songs sung by Brody Category:Songs sung by Patrick Category:Songs sung by Liam Category:Songs Category:Songs performed by Hufflepuff Category:Songs sung in 1993